Corazon de chocolate
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Determinación, solo esa simple parabra puede describir esta situacion, despues de todo darle unos chocolates a Johan Anderson, uno de los chicos mas populares, nesecitara mucha determinación


**VampiryFairy: **(vestida de osito de San Valentín), feliz día de san Valentín, wiii como lo prometimos este es el fic de Spiritshipping.

**Lady Rose: **(Vestida de corazón gigante rojo), sipo, primero Yu G i Oh GX no es de nuestra posesión.

**VampiryFairy: **Okis este no poseen limón, jajajaja al parecer usamos solo a Bruno y Yusei de conejillos de india, muajaja.

**Lady Rose: **No tiene limón pero si esta tierno, lo ideal para esta fecha, damas y caballeros nuestro desquiciado fic de yu gi oh gx para San Valentín.

* * *

**Corazón de chocolate**

**Capitulo único**

14 de febrero el día dedicado al amor y la amistad, generalmente el día mas importante para una pareja, o para decirle a alguien lo que sientes, en esta fecha es costumbre regalar chocolates, al go dulce para esa persona especial.

-¡Fuego!- Grito un joven castaño.

Era como la sexta vez que le pasaba lo mismo, al intentar derretir el chocolate, lo bueno es que ya tenía listo el extintor si no quemaría su casa entera, sus piro con pesadez como era posible que no podía hacer la simple tarea de derretir chocolate si quemarlo.

El Joven tenía cabello castaño color chocolate, arriba tenía un extraño parche de color naranja, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello más oscuro, vestía una camisa blanca, Jeans color negros.

-Déjame adivinar casi vuelves a quemar la casa-expreso Sarcásticamente una chica peli-azul- Judai se nota que eres un verdadero inútil-

La chica tenia cabello azul real, un fleco separado por 5 grupos de cabellos en punta, su cabello era corto en punta le llegada 1 dedo debajo de la oreja, debajo de ello se encontraba 2 colas bajar enrolladas en listones de color blanco, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, Usaba una camisa de tirantes de color azul y un short blanco de 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-hago mi mejor esfuerzo, no me regañes Kimera- Exigió Judai.

Su linda hermana mayor a veces pude ser muy cruel con él, no es su culpa esta asiendo lo mejor que puede, pero es fácil para ella decirlo, después de todo ella no corre el riesgo de ser el primero en quemarse si le prende fuego a la casa, el sí.

-mira se nota que te gusta complicarte la vida, simplemente ve a la tienda y ve a comprar unos tontos chocolates, Baka-se burló Kimera.

Claro que Judai ya había pensado en eso pero había un error fatal, que era que estaba quebrado no tenía dinero, y pedirle más dinero a sus padres o a sus hermanas, fuera del tiempo que le dan su mesada esta fuera de discusión, además no hay mejor regalo hecho de corazón.

-para tu información, un regalo hecho de todo corazón es mejor que uno comprado- se defendió Judai.

-No tienes dinero verdad-dijo Kimera, con indiferencia.

-que miedo Kimera es bruja-pensó Judai.

Kimera en menos de dos segundos se quito una de sus pantuflas, y le pego en la cabeza a Judai, ya conocía muy bien a su hermano, para saber que a de estar diciéndole bruja mentalmente, así que se merece un buen escarmiento.

-hay,hay hermana eres cruel – Chilló Judai.

Kimera solo le dio una mirada fulminante y salió de la cocina, su hermano puede ser tan molesto a veces.

-!Ya llegue¡-gritó muy alegre una joven de cabello azul real.

La recién llegada entro por la puerta de la cocina, era alguien muy parecida a Kimera, su cabello era de un azul oscuro corto hasta los hombros, tenía un fleco separado en 2 gruesos mechones, que rodeaba los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, también era un poco pálida, usaba una chaqueta negra de oficina, una camisa a botones, un pantalón que parecía de oficina también, zapatos formales, en un lado de su chaqueta colgaba una credencia, que parecía poseer una foto de la chica con muchas palabras que no se distinguían.

-Kirara socorro-pidió ayuda Judai.

Pero Kirara estaba en shock, la cocina era un desastre, las paredes estaban repletas de lo que parecía ser crema, platos sucios, manchas cafés, blancas, y demás colores estaban presentes sobre varias partes de la mesa del comedor, los anaqueles revueltos. Y para rematar toda la cocina cubierta de lo que parecía ser chocolate.

-Judai Yuki- susurró molesta Kirara.-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Era oficial este no era el día de Judai, sabía lo que venía un buen regaño por parte de su hermana, en ocasiones era bueno no tener a sus padres cerca, pero era deprimente, Kirara por sus buenas notas fue adelantada de grados y ahora ya esta trajando con la policía de Japón aun cuando tiene 21 años de edad. Así que casi nunca está en la casa, y Kimera bueno no es muy sociable solo pasa entrenando artes marciales.

-Veras esto yo intentaba preparar algunos chocolates, para una persona de mi salón- confesó Judai.

En Kirara se asomo una sonrisa, su hermanito bebe estaba enamorado, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, no le interesa si es del mismo género solo que su hermano sea feliz. Mientras Kimera solo veía la escena extrañada, deseaba que Judai se feliz, así que el bastardo que se atreva a lastimar a su hermanito terminara con un medico.

Kirara al fin se separo de Judai.

-y ¿dime quien es el afortunado?- preguntó ansiosa Kirara. –anda dime, dime, dime, dime, dime –

Kirara no se daría por vencida quieres saber ¿Quién será el que logro cautivar al cabeza dura de su hermano?, Kimera solo estaba indiferente, pero necesita saber quién será también.

-se llama Johan, Johan Anderson-respondió tímidamente Judai.

Kimera solo se quedo impactada, Johan Anderson, ese mocoso malcriado y antipático, el que varias veces ridiculizó a su hermanito, ese mismo muchacho. Judai sin duda es un gran masoquista, por enamorarse de chicos como él, ahora Kimera estaba furiosa rugiendo por bajo.

-Judai eres un idiota, ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien que te a ridiculizado desde la primaria?-cuestionó Kimera.

Judai se esperaba esa reacción de Kimera, tal vez no lo parezca pero su hermana se preocupa por él, y obviamente era de esperarse una reacción así. Ya Johan siempre se a burlado de Judai, y le a gastado bromas de mal gusto. Pero todo cambio a la salida de la escuela, cuando lo llamo y le dijo que lamentaba lo que a echo, es mas hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue entonces cuando Judai se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Johan.

Tal vez era el momento ideal de olvidar y perdonar.

-ya lo sé pero hoy se disculpo con migo, y pienso creerle-respondió decidido Judai.

-está bien, haz lo que quieras-respondió con extrema frialdad Kimera- solo que no me vengas a llorar cuando ese baka te lastime-

Al decir esto Kimera salió de la cocina, Judai solo suspiro, y dirigió su mirada al piso. Se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermana. Johan lo a molestado desde la primaria, y aun en la secundaria, tan pronto cambio de la noche a la mañana, eso suena sospechoso extremadamente. Pero el desea creer en él, desea ser bueno si fuera posible la pareja de Johan.

* * *

Judai se levantaba de su asiento al fin la aburrida clase de matemática se termino, ese era el momento perfecto para darle sus chocolates a Johan, seguro esta guardando sus libros en su casillero. El momento adecuado en verdad, Judai se dirigió asía los casilleros, solo para darse que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Como de costumbre Johan se veía espectacular, usaba una camisa lila manga corta, una chaqueta negra sin mangas, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros. Parecía muy concentrado en la simple tarea de guardar sus libros.

Judai se acerco, pero algo lo empujo y eso algo era Azuka, la cual usaba una falda corta de color rosado, calcetines altos negros, zapatillas y una blusa de manga abombada de color azul. Al parecer ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aparto de manera brusca a Judai.

Judai solo se fue, le robaron su primera oportunidad, pero ya tendrá .Otras sabia que Johan era muy popular, así que tendrá que esforzarse mucho para tan siquiera estar al menos a un metro de él, pero valdrá la pena el planea confesársele a él, y darle el regalo que le costó toda la noche hacer, y en parte le causo quemaduras en las manos, por eso las levaba unos dedos cubiertos por vendas, y varias curitas en la parte superior.

Pero eso es poco contar de ver una sonrisa en la cara de Johan al comer el chocolate, y saber que lo que lo costo tanto esfuerzo le haya esa sonrisa.

Después de al menos 5 intentos lo mismo que paso con Azuka se repito con un gran número de chicas, las chicas empujaban a Judai como si fuera de trapo, impidiendo que el diera su regalo a Johan. Ya era e almuerzo y todos sus intentos habían fracaso miserablemente.

-Aniki ¿Qué te paso en las manos?-pregunto Sho.

Al ver las manos de Judai, pareciera desde su punto de vista que alguien le hirió las manos, y como sabia que sus hermanas son mero violentas, pensó que seguro ellas se las hicieron.

-A bueno me queme intentando cocinar-explicó Judai.

Todos en la mesa tenían cara de haber visto al fantasma de la opera, Judai cocinando, si él es muy malo cocinando, sus platillos son peligros para la sociedad. Con razón tiene quemaduras.

-Judai-sama ¿Por qué cocinaste?-interrogó Rei.

-yo quiero darle un regalo muy especial a Johan-kun-respondió sonrojado Judai.

De nuevo para sus amigos el fantasma de la opera volvió aparecer, Johan el mismo patán que siempre lo ridiculizó, y así como así Judai se quemo las manos solo por ese baka, algo debe de estar mal.

-Judai, sin duda eres muy amable-dijo Sho.

El almuerzo paso muy rápido, e igual al otra clase, pero ahora el dilema era como darle, los chocolates a Johan, si ya casi se acaba el tiempo. Lo último que quiere que Johan piense es que el es desconsiderado, eso si que esta fuera de discusión.

Ahora era su oportunidad, solo tenía que correr, y le daría su presente y su corazón a Johan solo eso, y como así lo hizo, pero no contaba con que el piso estuviera resbaloso, lo único que logro fue caer al piso de cabeza. Solo escucho una voz llamándolo cuando fue tragado por la oscuridad.

* * *

Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que enfoco fue un techo blanco, pero estaba muy borroso, cuando al fin lo enfoco bien, resulta que si era un techo blanco. Movió con pesadez la cabeza que le dolía como los mil demonios.

Solo para ver sentada su hermana Kimera, leyendo un libro, pero lo cerro y volvió a verlo, pero su mirada reflejaba enojo y rabia.

-te as superado at mismo, este día te portaste más tonto que nunca-respondió con indiferencia Kimera.

Judai solo coloco su mano en su cabeza, le dolía demasiado, solo recordó correr tropezarse y después nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó adormilado Judai.

-Donde más en la enfermería, baka- contestó Kimera.

-¿por qué? – pregunto Judai.

-porque más te golpeaste la cabeza caíste inconsciente -respondió Kimera.

Los ojos de Judai se abrieron más de lo normal si se desmayo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, si fue mucho entonces, no ya perdió la oportunidad de darle su regalo a Johan. La grimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, todo su esfuerzo para nada.

Kimera se acerco su hermano y lo abrazo, esperen su hermana Kimera lo estaba abrazando, eso sí que es raro ella casi nunca lo a abrazado, lo único que hizo fue seguir sollozando. Cuando paro se separo un poco de su hermana, la cual sonreía.

-Judai ¿estás bien?-cuestionó Johan.

Johan entro a la habitación de golpe, viendo a Judai y Kimera abrazos, Kimera al ver la mirada aparto bruscamente a Judai, salto de la cama, se acerco a Johan. Lo tomo de la camisa con ambas manos, y lo levanto levemente. Johan estaba impactado había escuchado que la hermana de Judai entrenaba artes marciales, y que por consiguiente tenía mucha fuerza, pero no pensó que tanta.

-escúchame bien Anderson, lastimas a mi hermano, y juro que te mando al mismísimo Averno-amenazó Kimera.

Johan solo asintió, esa chica daba mucho miedo. Era increíble que fuera pariente de Judai, Kimera lo soltó dejándolo caer parado en el piso, salió de la enfermería, dejando solos a Judai y Johan.

Johan se acerco a Judai, estaba muy preocupado después de verlo caer al piso de cabeza, luego quedo desmayado, lo único que pensó en esa situación era el de llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿te sientes mejor? –preguntó Johan.

Judai solo bajaba la cabeza, estaba muy triste perdió su oportunidad, además termino muy mal. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a llorar, Johan se acerco a él, se sentó a su lado, lo único que hizo fue tomar su mentón, Judai solo lo miro muy confuso.

-no tienes porque llorar- expresó Johan.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Judai.

Johan le sonrió, busco en el bolcillo de su chaqueta, le mostro a Judai un pequeño obsequio, una pequeña caja de color rojo, con un listón de tonos dorados y plateados. Judai sonrió ese era su regalo, Johan lo tenía, tenía su regalo, pero seguramente era muy pequeño a comparación de los miles que recibió ese día.

-seguro es pequeño a comparación de los miles que recibiste- explicó Judai.

Johan tomo las manos de Judai, al parecer sabia porque las tenía vendadas, después que se desmayó, los amigos de Judai lo regañaron, que por su culpa se resbaló, y que tenía las manos heridas, Johan las tomo y deposito un tierno beso en ellas. Judai se sonrojo.

-Eres el único que dedico tanto esfuerzo en darme un regalo- respondió Johan.

Johan se inclino, y sin previo aviso deposito un beso en los labios de Judai, Judai estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer ese era su primer beso, intento responder tímidamente, se separaron, Judai estaba muy sonrojado, sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas, se veían fijamente a los ojos.

-Judai, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-preguntó Johan.

Judai se abrazo a Johan, estaba muy feliz su sueño se hizo realidad, no solo Johan acepto su regalo, si no que correspondía sus sentimientos eso es sumamente hermoso, Judai acerco sus labios hasta la oreja de Johan.

-Si lo deseó, con todo mi corazón-respondió Judai.

Johan se separaron un poco de Judai, coloco su mano en la mejilla de su ahora novio, sin pensarlo lo volvió a besar, esta vez el beso se hizo más apasionado, no querían detenerse, el aliento del otro dentro de su boca se estaba volviendo una droga, no podían vivir sin esa perfecta sensación.

**Todo era perfecto.**

***-***_**FIN*-*

* * *

**_

**VampiryFairy:** que bello, a eso le digo determinación.

**Lady Rose: **Hai me imagino que odiaran a Kimera, pero entiéndala solo protegía a su hermano.

**VampiryFairy:** sipo, pero puchica como que exagero.

**Lady Rose: **okis espero hayan disfrutado nuestros fics de San Valentín, esperemos lo pasen genial este día.


End file.
